Ahl al-Bayt
Ahl al-Bayt (Ar::أهل البيت) is een Arabische term binnen de islam die vertaald kan worden met Mensen van het Huis of familie. Ahl duidt op de leden van een huishouden van een man, inclusief zijn stamgenoten, verwanten, vrouw (of vrouwen), kinderen en al diegenen die een zelfde achtergrond hebben als hij qua religie, huishouden, stad en land. Bayt verwijst naar een plek om te wonen of een huis, inclusief tenten en gebouwen. Ahl al-bayt van een persoon verwijst naar zijn familieleden en allen die in het huis wonen. De term wordt tweemaal in de Koran genoemd, zowel in soera Hud 73 als in soera De Partijscharen 33.the Qur'an: an encyclopedia, Oliver Leaman e.a., Routledge Taylor and Francis Group, 2006, blz. 16, Ahl al-bayt, ISBN 97 80415 77529 8 In soera Hud wordt de vrouw van Ibrahim bezocht door twee engelen die haar de geboorte van twee profeten aankondigen. Als zij daarop moet lachen, ze is immers al op leeftijd, antwoorden de engelen haar: :Verwondert gij u over de beschikking van God? De barmhartigheid Gods en Zijn zegeningen zijn over u, o lieden van het huis. Voorzeker, Hij is lofwaardig en roemvol.''De Koran, in de vertaling van prof. dr. J.H. Kramer, bewerkt door drs. A. Jaber en dr. J.J.G Jansen, uitgeverij de Arbeiderspers, 2003, blz. 7, ISBN 90 295 2550 9 In soera De Partijscharen 33 wordt een dergelijke uitdrukking eveneens gebruikt als gesproken wordt over de reinheid en de zuiverheid van de Mensen van het Huis van Mohammed. Sommige commentatoren gaan er vanuit dat dit op de vrouwen van Mohammed slaat. Omdat de vrouw van Ibrahim tot de Bewoners van het Huis werd gerekend na de aankondiging van de geboorte van twee profeten, is het mogelijk dat de titel in verband moet worden gebracht met het nageslacht en niet met het huwelijk. Ook de moeder van Musa wordt in soera De Vertelling gerekend tot de Mensen van het Huis, niet omdat zij de vrouw van Imraan is, maar omdat zij de moeder van Musa is. In soera Hud 45-46 roept Nuh God aan en zegt dat zijn zoon familie is, maar God zegt hem dat zijn zoon het niet waardig is. Verdienstelijkheid is een criterium om deel uit te maken van de Mensen van het Huis. De harem van Mohammed was een afspiegeling van de verschillende partijen binnen de oemma. Naast vertegenwoordigers van de meer aristocratische groep en de meer plebejische partij was er ook een derde partij, de Ahl al-Bayt, die leden waren van Mohammeds onmiddellijke familie en Fatima.''Mohammed, een poging tot begrip van de islam, Karen Armstrong, Uitgeverij Anthos, 2e druk, 1997, blz. 210, ISBN 90 414 0246 2 De hedendaagse sjiieten gaan er vanuit dat naast Mohammed en Fatima enkel Ali, Hassan en Hoessein deel uitmaken van de Mensen van het Huis. Ander nageslacht of andere familieleden worden niet tot de Ahl al-bayt gerekend. Zij baseren zich op overleveringen van de metgezellen. Er bestaan echter verschillende opvattingen over binnen verschillende islamitische opvattingen.the Qur'an: an encyclopedia, Oliver Leaman e.a., Routledge Taylor and Francis Group, 2006, blz. 16-17, Ahl al-bayt, ISBN 97 80415 77529 8 Deze fitna na de dood van Oetman over de opvolging en de doodsoorzaak van Oethman bedreigde de eenheid van de jonge moslimgemeenschap''Islam voor Dummies'', Malcom Clark, Uitgeverij Addison Wesley, 2004, blz. 23, ISBN 90-430-0845-1. De Nederlands-sjiietische jongerenorganisatie Ahlalbait vernoemde zich naar de Mensen van het Huis. De organisatie is opgezet door vrijwilligers die zich in willen zetten voor de bestwil van de moslimjongeren in het algemeen. De Mensen van het Huis volgen zij in het bijzonder.Ahlalbait Jongeren Zie ook * Lijst van islamitische termen in het Arabisch Externe link * Waarom is de Familie van de Profeet zo belangrijk?, taab.nl, sjiietische site Categorie:Arabisch Categorie:Islam ar:أهل البيت az:Əhli-Beyt bs:Ehli-bejt ca:Ahl al-Bayt cs:Ahl al-bajt da:Ahlul Bayt diq:Ehlê Beyti dv:އަހްލުބައިތުން en:Ahl al-Bayt fa:اهل بیت fr:Ahl al-Bayt id:Ahlul Bait it:Ahl al-Bayt jv:Ahlul Bait ml:അഹ്‌ലു ബൈത്ത് ms:Ahlul Bait no:Ahl al-Bayt pl:Ahl al-Bajt pt:Ahl al-Bayt ru:Ахль аль-Бейт sh:Ahl al-Bayt sl:Ehli Bejt sv:Ahl al-Bayt tr:Ehli Beyt ur:اہل بیت uz:Ahl ul-Bayt